Gemelos del verano (oneshot)
by Rathable
Summary: Gravity Falls es la puerta a muchos misterios, ¿Pero que pasaría si uno de ellos fuera el Poniente de George R.R Martin? Los mellizos Pines lo van a averiguar brevemente mientras luchan por su propia relación como hermanos. ¿Alguien dijo dorado del Rejo?


Una fresca mañana de verano dos adolescentes castaños caminaban a través del frondoso bosque primigenio al que han viajado desde hace tres de años. Gravity Falls, Oregon, no se destaca precisamente por sus tierras vacías de vida.

—¿No te parece interesante Mabel?

—¿Ehh?

—Los árboles, están igual que cuando nos fuimos el año pasado incluso con sequía.

—Perdón Dipper, no estaba prestando atención.

—¡Mabel!

—¡No es mi culpa! Traté de hacerlo, pero esto es tan bonito que simplemente oí: ¨Soy Dipper, hablo mucho mientras mi hermana favorita trata de disfrutar el momento¨

—¿A qué te refieres con bonito? Ya hemos estado aquí antes varias veces. —Pregunta confundido.

—¡A esto exactamente! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos de aventura como los inigualables Gemelos Misterio?

—Hey, podríamos hacerlo mucho mas seguido si no pasaras tanto tiempo con tus amigas allá en casa.

La sonrisa decae en el rostro alegre de Mabel.

—Tu tampoco pones mucho de tu parte, entre los estudios y tus investigaciones.

—¡Yo no te dejé sola en primer lugar! ¿Qué pasó con lo de ¨Juntos por siempre? ¨

Han parado tanto sus pasos como la conversación. Mabel se lleva una mano al pecho, herida. Su hermano, dándose cuenta de lo que se ha excedido, trata de extender una mano consoladora hacia su hombro.

—Mabel, yo no quería…

—¡NO!

Ella aparta su brazo de un manotazo, retrocede y su polerón aleteante se pierde entre los arbustos.

—¡Mabel! ¡Espera!

Dipper tarda en reaccionar, pero finalmente sale corriendo tras de su hermana. Las ramas lastiman sus brazos desnudos, pero no piensa en detenerse. Mas adelante se oyen los pasos apresurados de ella, pero la vegetación le impide verla con claridad. El sendero termina, y el gemelo se encuentra frente a un claro radiante con un enorme y extraño árbol en el centro. Apoyada contra el yace Mabel, respirando de forma pesada.

—Por favor escúchame. ¡Te juro que no quería decir eso, fue el resentimiento hablando por mí!

Ella hace un intento de alejarse conforme el se acerca y responde en forma entrecortada.

—No es cierto… Iba en serio… ¡Odio cansarme tan rápido!

—Cambios corporales incomodos, ¿Recuerdas? Supongo que es la maldición de ser una chica. —

—No desvíes el tema… Y te mantuve la delantera mucho rato.

—Con ventaja.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan lento reaccionando.

Ambos se miran en un momento y Mabel estalla en carcajadas. Dipper la sigue rápidamente, hasta que algo cambia en la voz de ella. Sigue riéndose, pero también llorando.

—¡Lo siento!

Como respuesta el castaño simplemente la aferra entre sus brazos en un incómodo abrazo de hermanos y salva el espacio que los separa en más de un sentido.

—Lo que decía sobre crecer y al mismo tiempo seguir actuando como nosotros mismos Mabel… Estoy asustado, dejé de creerlo en algún punto, y eso me llevó a actuar como idiota. No tienes por qué disculparte.

—¡No! Tenías razón, he estado poniendo otras cosas por delante este año, y ahora me arrepiento tanto…

—Lo solucionaremos. Para eso están los gemelos ¿Cierto?

Ella sonríe de nuevo, contrastando con las líneas de su maquillaje deshecho.

Ambos se recuestan sobre el tronco milenario, aún abrazados. El liso pelo de ella recae sobre el pecho de él, y ambos se sienten cómodos.

—Lo he pensado, y tampoco necesito tan buenas calificaciones. Podríamos ir al centro comercial en ese rato, o lo que prefieras.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero si tu odias ir de compras! Pensaba que no necesito el taller de manualidades. Voy por mis amigas y porque ya sabes, es entretenido, pero en realidad no aprendemos nada nuevo. ¡Así, no importará que estemos en diferentes optativos, porque tú tampoco tienes nada los martes! ¡Será la tarde solo-Pines!

—Eso suena genial.

…

—¿Dipper?

—¿Sí?

—¿No te dio… algo de sueño…?

Pero el ya no puede responder.

Dipper despierta confundido y con la cabeza hecha un embrollo. ¿Por qué se había quedado dormido tan de repente? Su mente analítica trata de encontrar una respuesta en el entorno. Primero percibe la sensación cálida de su hermana contra su costado, lo que es bastante normal. La hierba verde también, el olor en el aire es un poco diferente, como a un almizcle suave. Lo que lo descoloca totalmente es las ramas del árbol que les da sombra.

Son blancas. Blancas como el hueso, y de ellas salen hojas bermellón puro. Definitivamente no es el mismo árbol, ¿O sí? Quizás sea una extraña variante de cambiaforma vegetal. Eso hay que registrarlo, de preferencia en su diario.

¨_Un momento…_¨

Es cierto que tiene un libro en la mano, pero ese no es _su_ diario. La portada es una simple tapa de cuero desgastado a mas no poder, sin otras insignias. Dipper abre la primera página, donde una caligrafía sumamente floreada y extraña reza:

_Heráldica de las Tierras de los Ríos, por el maestre Wilburr._

—Eh Mabel, tienes que ver esto.

—Cinco minutos más…

Pero algo hace conexión en el cerebro del muchacho. Repentinamente mira hacia la persona durmiendo junto a él. La voz, el pelo castaño mas claro, corto y rizado, la ropa extraña… Esa no es Mabel.

Con toda la sutileza posible intenta deslizarse sin despertar a la desconocida. Por desgracia ella se incorpora y restriega los ojos.

—¿Dipper…? ¡Ahh! ¡Aléjate! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo digo. Estábamos durmiendo cerca de ese árbol y luego todo es extraño, me encuentro con una perfecta desconocida…

—Wow wow wow, espera un poco. ¿Dices que eres Dipper?

—Yo _soy _Dipper. ¿Cómo me conoces? ¿No es obvio? Salvo que…— Busca con la mirada por todo el claro hasta detectar lo que estaba buscando, mientras ella se mantiene aparte, recelosa. Camina hacia la pequeña depresión en el terreno y va notando otras cosas preocupantes. Su ropa era diferente, desde la especie de jubón colorido hasta las botas de caña alta y cuero negro, pasando por el cuero rígido sobre su torso. Incluso tiene un cinturón bastante tosco del que cuelga una daga larga enfundada.

Finalmente llega al arroyuelo y se mira a la cara en el agua cristalina. Por poco le da un ataque al investigador.

Su cara, antes suave y cubierta de espinillas, ahora está casi tirante, un poco mas pálida y con una pelusa incolora típica de los adolescentes demasiado flojos para afeitarse como es debido.

—¿Pero qué…?

Mientras contempla el reflejo, otro se aparece en la superficie. El pelo de los brazos se le eriza. Salvo el vello facial y las mejillas un poco más rellenas son dos gotas de agua. Unos ojos castaños grisáceos le devuelven la mirada cuando se vuelve para ver a la extraña chica.

—Eres… ¿Mabel?

—¡Alto! ¡Dime algo que solo Dipper sabría!

—Cuando teníamos trece años y destruimos las figuras de cera, ambos sabíamos que la cabeza de Larry King seguía viva en los ductos de ventilación, pero acordamos no decírselo al tío Stan porque la encontrabas graciosa.

—¡Entonces es cierto! ¿Qué nos pasó?

Dipper vuelve a sentarse en posición de pensador.

—Vamos a ver. Dormimos en un lugar, despertamos en otro parecido pero diferente a la vez, con ropa y cosas bastante extrañas, cuerpos totalmente cambiados y nuestras mentes intactas. Para ser Gravity Falls no me sorprendería que estemos en otra dimensión, pero será mejor comprobarlo…

En ese momento se escucharon voces provenientes del bosque. Los mellizos se miraron a ojos que no eran los suyos y acordaron silenciosamente esconderse en una zarzamora cercana.

—¡Alan! ¡Alys! Maldita sea, esos chicos se escaparon de nuevo. ¿A que viene tanta impaciencia por ver una corte de pavos reales de las tierras verdes? ¡Somos Hijos del Hierro, y Orkwood! ¡Si hasta ese ratón de biblioteca dejó su espada!

—Tenemos que irnos pronto lord Alyn.

—¡Bah! ¡Que el Dios Ahogado se lleve a estos hijos míos! Después de que terminemos, manda gente a revisar este lugar. Podría haber huellas o algo así, y no tengo tiempo para sus chiquillerías. Los encontraremos, y ya me encargaré yo de castigarlos.

—Los campesinos dijeron que el camino real está hacia el este. Habrán ido hacia allí.

Desde su posición privilegiada ambos pueden ver como un hombre corpulento de pelo castaño canoso y otro mas bajo de igual barba desmarañada se dan vuelta echando un ultimo vistazo al claro. El segundo iba armado con hachas en el cinto y una cota de malla con hombreras, mientras al primero se le podía ver una espada sobre una túnica corta y manchada. El tal lord Alyn claramente era una autoridad pese a su lenguaje directo.

Dipper se percata de que su _hermana_ le hace señales. Se miran de nuevo y la respuesta está escrita en sus caras. El parecido entre ellos es asombroso, y recuerda al sujeto que acaba de abandonar el lugar.

—Dipper, dijo que iban a volver. ¿Dónde nos fuimos a meter? ¿Quién era el sujeto raro? Parecían asesinos profesionales de una película medieval o algo así.

—Mira, creo que tengo la solución, dime si suena muy descabellada. Buscaban a Alan y Alys, que supuestamente son sus hijos. Siento que he visto esto antes, pero no recuerdo donde. El punto es: ¿Y que tal si nosotros somos ellos?

—¿Cómo si hubiéramos hecho un salto interdimensional de ciencia ficción, pero solo nuestros cerebros, y ahora en Gravity Falls hay dos gemelos medievales en nuestros cuerpos?

—… No pensé que lo captaras tan rápido.

—¡Oye! En esta dimensión sigo siendo la genial y única Mabel Pines, no importa si estoy vestida como chico.

Efectivamente su indumentaria no se diferenciaba mucho de la del propio Dipper, salvo la parte superior que en vez de ser un jubón corto era una camisa larga holgada en los brazos y ceñida en la cintura.

—No es un atuendo de ¨lady¨, si a eso te refieres.

—Por lo menos no tengo barba de ratón hepático.

—Si si, muy gracioso. Si supiera como usarla, me cortaría esta cosa con este cuchillo aquí mismo.

—Y acabarías desangrado.

—El punto es que tenemos que irnos. Podrían volver en cualquier momento. ¿No tienes algo más en ese atuendo tan raro?

Ella revisa con sus dedos largos hasta dar con una bolsita de cuero tintineante.

—Pareciera que estás de suerte. Alys tiene que ser tan previsora como yo.

El resopla y la toma del brazo, alejándola.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Mencionaron un camino, así que debe conectar con una posada ¿No?

—Me refiero a si sabes cómo llegar hasta allí genio, aunque admito que tengo hambre.

—¡Claro! Seguimos hacia donde dijo el tipo del hacha, y en algún momento daremos con él. No es solo por la comida: Si este es un mundo medieval, el bosque debe estar plagado de animales salvajes o bandidos.

—Hasta a mi me parece un mal plan. — Dipper frunce el ceño ante la sonrisa de su hermana, que parece mucho mas burlesca con los rasgos afilados y la voz punzante de Alys.

—Venga, dame el cuchillo, voy a marcar los árboles con una cruz. Así sabremos como regresar al menos.

El desenvaina y se lo entrega dubitativo. Ella hace la marca en un pino cercano.

—Por cierto, me gustan los dibujos, pero yo pude haberlos hecho mejor. —Dice señalando alegre su jubón y reanudando la marcha. La tela es amarilla y dentro hay varios pinos verdes cosidos por encima.

—La heráldica… ¡Eso es!

—¿Qué?

—¡Ya descubrí donde estamos Mabel! ¡Déjame ver las monedas!

Ella le pasa la bolsita de la que sacan varios pedazos de metal grabados. La mayoría son de cobre, pero unas pocas relucen con el brillo de la plata y un venado en la cruz.

—Poniente. ¡Estamos en Poniente!

—¿Eh?

—¿Recuerdas esa serie, Juego de Tronos? Leí los libros hace tiempo, pero el autor lleva tanto sin estrenar otro que se me olvidó casi todo. Eso sí Mabs, recuerdo que una de las monedas eran venados de plata.

—Detente un poco. ¿No era esa llena de sangre, muertes porque sí y desnudos?

—Exacto. Ya no sé si es buena idea ir a una posada. Puede que estén en guerra o algo parecido, y no quiero arriesgarnos.

—Podríamos simplemente ir a comprobar. ¡Mira, ahí se ve el camino!

—No lo entiendes, aquí te matarán solo por respirar…

—El viejo dijo que venía una corte. No puede ser tan malo. ¡Vamos, no seas gallina!

—¡Mabel!

Ambos avanzan hasta la vera del camino con cierto nerviosismo. Pronto distinguen una estela de humo en el siguiente recodo y van a investigar. Resulta ser la posada, un edificio robusto de dos pisos y cartel recubierto de herraduras. Los recibe una mujer oronda y malcarada.

—No tengo habitaciones para escuderos.

—Espere, no venimos para eso. ¿Tiene algo de comer?

—¿Puedes pagarlo?

Por reflejo Dipper le hecha una mirada hostil, pero Mabel hace tintinear la bolsa y la posadera señala una mesa desocupada en un rincón, conforme.

—¿Qué va a ser?

—Ehh…—

—Lo del día. — Se adelanta Mabel.

Ambos se sientan en la zona más alejada.

—Parece que todo bien por aquí, debe ser el inicio de las novelas, cuando el rey viaja de Invernalia a Desembarco del Rey, o algún periodo anterior de paz… no recuerdo mucho.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no entiendo lo que dices hermanito?

—Perdón. Gracias por lo de antes, me estaba complicando mucho pensando en cómo pasar desapercibido. ¿Hermanito?

—No sé si lo notaste, pero estos gemelos son casi del mismo porte Dipper. Eso te hace el hermano pequeño de nuevo.

Es cierto, la diferencia es menos perceptible. Viendo a los parroquianos el deduce que Alyn tiene una estatura promedio o incluso algo menor.

Pasa un tiempo en silencio hasta que les traen la comida, un estofado de contenido indescifrable y un par de jarras. La mesera, una joven como de su edad, se queda esperando.

—¿Cuánto es?

—Tres estrellas.

Mabel rebusca en la bolsa y le pasa el dinero. Cuando se va, comenta emocionada:

—¡Genial! ¡Pagar aquí es super! —Y se pone a apilar las monedas en formaciones de juego.

A Dipper aun le resulta chocante oír hablar a su hermana, pero cada vez mas se va acostumbrando. Sigue siendo el mismo tono entusiasta, solo que con otra voz, cuerpo, cara, y esos ojos cambiantes…

—No te recomendaría hacer eso mi lady. ¿Puedo sentarme?

El hombre no esperó una respuesta. Era alto, estaba cubierto por una capucha marrón y sostenía una copa de vino rojo en la mano. Bajo la tela se podían ver volutas de pelo dorado y unas mejillas afeitadas.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Mala pregunta chico. Yo hubiera empezado por: ¿Qué lo hace pensar que es una dama? O si quieres ponerte más gallito: ¿Quién dijo que sí? Tranquilo, no voy a delatarlos por querer tener una noche de pasión.

Los mellizos Pines escupen lo que están comiendo y el sujeto se ríe a carcajadas, suscitando miradas curiosas de las otras mesas. Cuando han dejado de prestarle atención, Dipper interviene.

—¿Cómo…?

—No seré Tyrion, pero una muchacha contando monedas de plata a vista y paciencia de todos sentada junto a un chico que se aferra mas a su libro que a la daga grita dinero a los cuatro vientos, por los Siete. Escuché que te confundieron con un escudero, pero creo recordar esos pinos. ¿Orkwood de Orkmont cierto? Luché contra las tropas de tu Casa durante la Rebelión, aunque para entonces ustedes debían ser bebés enfajados todavía.

En secreto Dipper se siente aliviado de que le cuenten la historia de las personas cuyos cuerpos están usando.

_Un momento…_

—Tyrion, la Rebelión… ¿Usted es Jaime Lannister, cierto?

—¡Bravo! —Señala con una sonrisa arrogante. —Es la primera vez que alguien no me dice Matarreyes en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué trae por aquí a los Hijos del Hierro?

—Ehh, nuestro señor padre tenía negocios que atender en las tierras verdes, y pensamos en venir a ver la caravana del Rey…— Contesta Dipper tratando de imitar lo mejor posible la forma de hablar.

—El rey. Claro. Y de seguro no tiene nada que ver el pasar un tiempo _a solas._

Mabel no puede contenerse más:

—¡Somos hermanos, por si no resulta obvio! Además, no estamos precisamente solos. Alguien decidió emborracharse justo en nuestra mesita.

—¡Ja! Tienes agallas niña. Me recuerdas a Cersei a tu edad, antes de que se amargara tanto. Que tiempos… ya ves, haber nacido del mismo vientre no quita que puedan pasar un buen rato en la cama. ¿Qué mejor que complementarse mutuamente en todo? ¿Ser un alma en dos cuerpos?

—¿Pero qué…?

—Déjalo Ma… Alys. —Dipper se ha empezado a poner colorado.

—¿Por qué? ¡Habla claro!

—Mi melliza siempre ha sido de las que consiguen todo lo que quieren. Veo que la tuya también… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas chico?

—Alan. Alan Orkwood.

—¿Melliza? —Vuelve a preguntar Mabel, algo asqueada pero intrigada.

Interpretando mal el gesto, Jaime se lanza a una diatriba afectada un poco por el alcohol.

—¿Quieres saber por que les cuento esto? Puede que porque necesitaba distraerme un poco con alguien que supiera de lo que hablo. Tal vez estoy harto de ver como un jabalí salvaje con corona se acuesta con mi hermana mientras no puedo llamar hijos a esos renacuajos suyos. Como sea, nadie le creerá tampoco a un par de chiquillos de una Casa menor hasta el hartazgo de saqueadores medio ebrios y medio lelos.

Los gemelos misterio guardan silencio mientras él se acomoda la capa y da un trago largo.

—Como sea, esa casa rodante tan molesta debe estar por llegar y se hace tarde. Un placer charlar con ustedes.

Ambos balbucean palabras de despedida, aún afectados por lo que oyeron.

—Oh, y si quieren un par de consejos, aquí van: Chico, no dejes que se te escape. ¿Entiendes? Yo lo hice, ahora tengo que compartir a mi otra mitad y se siente… Miserable. Y lo otro… No sean tan obvios. Hasta Cersei tenía la decencia de dejarme manejar el dinero en público y no permitir que la tomara de la mano. A este paso, no sé que tan ciegos tienen que estar sus padres por el agua de mar para no darse cuenta.

Ellos se miran el uno al otro y luego a sus manos entrelazadas, que separan rápidamente.

—¡Hey, eso no…!

—¡Nosotros no estábamos…!

Pero el Guardia Real ya se ha ido.

Terminan de comer en silencio y de la misma forma vuelven al claro después de una hora de caminata, siguiendo las pistas de Mabel como si fueran Hansel y Gretel, solo que con un cuchillo de quince centímetros en vez de una hogaza de pan.

La primera en volver a hablar es la hermana mayor:

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Supongo que… Ya que es seguro, podríamos volver a dormir esperando que los dueños originales también lo hagan y no nos devore alguna cosa del bosque.

—Me parece. —Responde ella sin energías.

Con mucha cautela tratan de colocarse en una postura similar. Ninguno quiere hablar de lo sucedido.

—¿Estás…?

—No lo sé. Quiero irme a casa. —Dice ella con un tono angustiado.

Al igual que en la mañana, ambos despiertan sin conciencia de haberse dormido, y la luz decreciente parece confirmar que apenas han cerrado los ojos. Un vistazo somero permite a saber que están de nuevo en su universo, en el mismo claro donde los pájaros, insectos y otras cosas menos naturales despliegan sus sonidos al amparo de la noche. La única diferencia es la hoguera cercana con las brasas prendidas y un conejo a medio comer en el espetón de madera. Está claro lo que estuvieron haciendo los verdaderos hermanos Orkwood (desde allí se puede ver las piedras que usaron para cazar al animal), y a juzgar por la abundancia de pisadas en la hierba cercana no se atrevieron a alejarse demasiado del árbol.

—¿Qué es este sabor? —Dice Dipper, tanteando en su propia boca algo diferente al sabor del conejo. Sabe coma a lo que huele el perfume de…

Repentinamente el hermano se sonroja violentamente. Mabel lo mira interrogante, hasta que entiende la situación y su cara se tiñe de un granate incluso mas vivo.

Mientras los Gemelos Misterio vuelven a la cabaña con las personas que conocen y quieren de su propio mundo se dirigen vistazos fugaces, incomodos, pensando cada uno en lo que dijo Jaime. Eso sí, tomados de la mano. Para eso están los gemelos ¿No?

* * *

**Gracias por leer este pequeño experimento, el concepto me pareció interesante aunque no creo que haya sabido llevarlo a buen término. Solo quería practicar el tema del romance ligero y bueno, salió esto.**


End file.
